


Скажи, что любишь меня (Say you love me)

by FantikBantik



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: It hurts like everything in banana fish, M/M, One Shot, mention of Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: Лунь приглашает Эша на встречу, чтобы предложить ему сделку, которая может покончить с их противостоянием навсегда.______________________Ют-Лун просит Эша провести с ним одну ночь, любить так, как будто на его месте Эйджи. Согласится ли Эш?





	Скажи, что любишь меня (Say you love me)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say you love me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652818) by [Illumini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumini/pseuds/Illumini). 



> [Коллаж/Artwork](https://pp.userapi.com/c844418/v844418832/1623a8/oqIxUfRGHiQ.jpg)
> 
> Имя Луня склоняют по-всякому. Я склоняю по-своему :)
> 
> лозунг Бананки: даже ПВП сделает вам больно  
> алюминь.
> 
> Спасибо, что зашли :3  
> Надеюсь вам зайдет. Фантик плакал, переводил и очень старался

       

 

      – Всё на этом, оставьте нас одних.  
  
      Ют-Лун взмахнул рукой, отсылая телохранителей, приведших Эша Линкса в комнату, и те, послушно скрывшись за дверями, вернулись на свои позиции.  
  
      Эш, державший руку на стволе пистолета с тех пор, как пересек порог дома клана Ли, почувствовал, как в груди разрастается тревога. Самый младший член семьи Ли, одетый в национальный китайский наряд, спокойно сидел на кушетке, уткнувшись в кружку с чаем, и пристально рассматривал Эша. У него были длинные черные волосы и вся внешность такая, что его легко можно было по ошибке принять за девушку. Ют-Лун не делал никаких попыток начать беседу, а терпение Эша уже было на исходе, так что он заговорил первым:  
  
      – Ты хотел что-то обсудить, – начал он, скрестив руки на груди, – так давай. Я не могу проторчать тут целую ночь!  
  
      Ют-Лун медленно поставил чашку на блюдце и грациозно опустил ноги на пол. Его движения были плавными, словно он дикий кот, затаившийся, готовый прыгнуть на свою добычу. Он быстро сократил между ними расстояние и остановился так близко к Эшу, что между ними почти не осталось пространства.  
  
      Если он хотел таким образом запугать Эша, то попытка была провалена, потому что он едва ли моргнул на эту угрозу. На лице его мелькнула досада, но Ют-Лун быстро скрыл все эмоции и вернул себе обычное выражение тщательно отрепетированной маски.  
  
      – Я хотел предложить тебе сделку. С единственным условием. Если ты справишься, то я, так и быть, никогда больше не побеспокою Эйджи и всю твою несчастную банду.  
  
      При упоминании Эйджи Эш на мгновение сузил глаза, а потом насмешливо наклонил голову и уточнил:  
  
      – «Так и быть»? Это не сделка никакая!  
  
      – Хорошо, – Ют-Лун поднял руку и, прикрыв длинным изящным пальцем губы Эша, чтобы тот замолчал, продолжил: – Всё будет зависеть от того, как ты себя поведешь.  
  
      Эш быстрым движением отмахнулся от его руки, уже пожалев о своем решении прийти сюда и поговорить. Этот парень слишком легко выводил его из себя.  
  
      Ют-Лун на это не обиделся, он даже засмеялся: меньшего от знаменитого Эша Линкса он и не ожидал.  
  
      – Ты можешь послушать об условиях сделки или уйти прямо сейчас. Решать тебе.  
  
      Он стоял, накручивая локоны длинных волос на пальцы и специально отведя взгляд в сторону одного из окон.  
  
      Эш и вправду подумал было уйти, но так и не смог этого сделать. Он остался на том же месте, словно приросший к полу, руки его по-прежнему были скрещены на груди. Потом он тяжело вздохнул и опустил их вдоль тела.  
  
      – И какие условия?  
  
      Широко улыбаясь Ют-Лун повернулся обратно к Эшу.  
  
      – Я хочу, чтобы ты провёл со мной одну ночь. Чтобы ты вёл себя так, будто ты со своим обожаемым Эйджи.  
  
      Эти слова до того шокировали Эша, что он не смог скрыть эмоции, которые колебались от удивления до гнева, от отвращения до... любопытства. И это последнее чувство стало той частью его реакции, которая смутила Эша ещё больше, чем само предложение Ют-Луня.  
  
      – Что? – Эш понимал, что это не самый вежливый ответ, но слова все потерялись.  
  
      – Ты всё правильно расслышал. Это всё, чего я хочу. Если ты заставишь меня поверить, то сделка будет выполнена.  
  
      Эш посмотрел в глаза Ют-Луню, они стояли в тишине ещё долгое время, так и не отведя взгляд. В голове у Эша крутился целый рой мыслей. Если Ли сдержит своё обещание, то это далеко не самое худшее, что он мог бы попросить у него. Ют-Лун был красив и умён, но насквозь прогнил, точно как и он сам, это Эш понял ещё давно. На самом деле, у них было много общего. Они оба потеряли матерей, оба были кем-то вроде секс-рабов, пока им наконец не удалось выбить своё место в этом мире. Пока не удалось стать лидерами их собственных маленьких миров. Если и было что-то, что оба выучили за свою жизнь, так это то, что они вообще не могли испытывать никаких эмоций, если хотели выжить в том мире, в котором выросли.  
  
      И именно поэтому поначалу Эш не понял, почему Ют-Лун мог попросить его о таком.  
  
      Если только не...   
  
      Осознание ударило в него с такой силой, что Эш вскинул взгляд на Ют-Луня, в ту же секунду увидев его совсем в ином свете. Могло ли быть так, что всё это время тот просто ревновал? Был ли парень, стоявший напротив него, влюблён в него, чувствовал ли он себя преданным, думая, что это он должен был оказаться на месте Эйджи?  
  
      Эша словно магнитом потянуло ближе. Если его догадка верна, он мог доверять Ют-Луню. Но кроме этого, если он был прав, то провести с ним ночь, притворяясь... Это могло бы всё ещё больше усложнить, и не только для Ют-Луня. Но и для него самого.  
  
      Может быть, только может быть, если бы Эш так никогда и не встретил Эйджи тогда, несколько месяцев назад, то они с Ют-Лунем могли бы стать парой...  
  
      Эш быстро выбросил эти мысли из головы. Он совсем не собирался ступать на эту зыбкую дорогу.  
  
      Эш понимал: ему просто нужно было посмотреть не это всё как профессионал. Это был просто секс, ему не впервой заставлять кого-то верить себе. Только в этот раз он чувствовал противную горечь во рту. Ют-Лун мог быть занозой в заднице, но в нём было что-то такое, что привлекало, и Эш не мог дать этому название.  
  
      Медленно он поднял руку и легко погладил Ют-Луня по щеке. И хотя тот, скорее всего ожидал, что Эш в конце концов уступит и согласится на предложение, всё равно не смог скрыть румянец на щеках, вспыхнувший от этого прикосновения.  
  
      Прошло всего несколько секунд, но хмурое выражение лица Эша смягчилось, а на губах заиграла мягкая улыбка, когда он продолжил гладить Ют-Луня по волосам.  
  
      Не колеблясь больше ни секунды, Эш приблизился к нему и поцеловал в губы, мягко и нежно. Он пытался представить перед собой удивлённое лицо Эйджи, его смущение и невинный румянец, который последует за этим. Но ему не удалось этого. Его отвлек манящий аромат, который исходил от того, кого он на самом деле сейчас целовал. Когда они начали осторожно исследовать друг друга языками, Эш различил сладкий привкус чая, который пил Ют-Лун, и это свело его с ума.  
  
      Эш обнял хрупкого Ют-Луня, притягивая его ближе к себе. На самом деле, всё было не так уж и плохо. Из всех мужчин, с которыми Эшу доводилось иметь дело в прошлом, этот парень был приятным разнообразием. Вполне вероятно, он даже получит удовольствие, подумал Эш и тут же напомнил себе, что вообще-то ему не следует менять свой же план. Одна лишь мысль об этом делала всё гораздо сложнее с каждой проходящей минутой и с каждым страстным поцелуем, который они разделяли.  
  
      Ют-Лун же совсем не сдерживался. Стало очевидно, что он испытывал сильные чувства к Эшу, и те наконец вырвались наружу. Его руки скользили по телу Эша, аккуратно проникли под майку и начали исследовать кожу. Он был похож на тонущего человека, который хватается за всё подряд, чтобы удержаться на поверхности. На того, кто борется, чтобы выжить.  
  
      Прошло много времени, прежде чем Эш отстранился и снял майку, принявшись затем за наряд Ют-Луня. Ткань платья легко опустилась с плеч, оставив того голым по пояс.  
  
      Эш поднял его на руки и аккуратно положил на кровать, тут же присоединившись, и поцеловал Ют-Луня, переплетая их разгоряченные тела.  
  
      Осторожно и медленно Эш начал опускаться ниже, целуя его шею так легко, будто прикасался пёрышком, а затем игриво прикусывая кожу до красноты, от чего у Ют-Луня сбивалось дыхание.  
  
      Целуя его в шею, Эш позволил себе исследовать руками чужое обнаженное тело. Ют-Лун был стройным, но мускулистым. Эш не сомневался, что тот на самом деле мог оказаться даже сильнее его. Оглаживая изгибы тела, он уделил внимание соскам, играя с одним и сжимая его, тогда как другой рукой он опустился еще ниже, к паху, где сквозь одежду уже явно ощущался возбужденный член.  
  
      Эш остановился, чтобы снять с себя штаны и боксеры, а затем помог Ют-Луню освободиться от его одежд.  
  
      Прежде, чем вернуться к затеянной ими игре, они остановились и окинули взглядами обнаженные тела друг друга.  
  
      Обычно Эшу было не важно, что он, голый и возбужденный, находится перед другим человеком. Но в этот раз всё ощущалось по-другому. То, с каким обожанием в глазах Ют-Лун осматривал каждый участок его тела, отталкивало и вызывало желание заползти под простыни и спрятаться там. Эш проглотил это странное чувство и сам принялся делать то же самое: изучать тело того, кто расположился перед ним. Сказать, что Ют-Лун был красивым казалось преуменьшением. Он был самим совершенством, и Эш теперь понял, почему брат Луня держал его на поводке так долго. Ют-Лун мог соблазнить любого, будь это женщина или мужчина – не важно, они одинаково падут к его ногам.  
  
      Эш лёг рядом и повернул Луня, притянув его спиной к своей груди как можно ближе, чтобы его собственный, возбужденный член был зажат как можно плотнее между их телами. Он посасывал и зализывал отметины на шее Ют-Луня, а рукой скользнул к чувствительной точке между его ног. Под прикосновениями Эша тот начал тихо хныкать и слегка подаваться бедрами навстречу движениям руки, которой Эш оглаживал его член.  
  
      Звук, вырывающийся из полураскрытых, восхитительных губ Ют-Луня, заставил Эша практически забыть, с кем он в постели. Его мозг был словно в тумане от желания, которое в этот раз было абсолютно настоящим. Эш хотел его, хотел так страстно, что это казалось чем-то диким.  
  
      Опытными движениями он доставлял удовольствие Ют-Луню, доведя его так близко к черте, что тот уже был готов кончить, но Эш не позволил ему. Пока что не позволил. Он убрал руку, к явному сожалению Ют-Луня, подвинулся к краю кровати и потянулся за смазкой, которая стояла на тумбочке. Вылив гель на руку, он размазал часть по своему члену, а потом вернулся обратно.  
  
      – Мне нужно немного подготовить тебя, не бойся, – прошептал он на ухо Ют-Луню.  
  
      Понятно дело, не было необходимости объяснять всё это ему, они оба были опытными, проработав в сфере секс-услуг. Но раз Ют-Лун попросил его обращаться с ним так, как это было бы с Эйджи, Эшу следовало действовать несколько иначе, чем обычно. Поэтому он предупредил о том, что собирался сделать, просто чтобы быть честным.  
  
      Ют-Лун же, кажется, не обратил даже на это внимания. Он лишь слегка кивнул и, когда Эш прижался пальцем ко входу, возбужденно выдохнул.  
  
      Эш не торопился. Сначала ввёл только один палец, дав Луню привыкнуть к ощущениям. К моменту, когда он ввёл второй, сам Эш, казалось, потерял рассудок, не имея больше сил ждать, когда наконец сможет почувствовать хоть какое-то облегчение от собственного, сжигающего его изнутри желания. Он постоянно напоминал себе, что нужно сохранять спокойствие и не торопиться. Если бы это был Эйджи, он бы ждал вечность, чтобы не испугать к чертям своего любимого, действуя слишком быстро или просто – слишком. Но все его попытки хоть немного остыть перестали помогать, когда Ют-Лун начал выгибать спину, встречая движения Эша, когда его стоны стали громче и ещё более отчаянными. И тогда Эш, не в силах больше сдерживаться, хрипло выдохнул Луню на ухо:  
  
      – Ты позволишь мне?  
  
      Это был простой жест, просьба, уточнение – уверен ли? Но это всё имело значение для него, равно как и для Ют-Луня, который прекратил стонать и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Эша.  
  
      Во взгляд, который он бросил на него, был столько эмоций, что Эшу начало казаться, что он под ним плавится.  
  
      Этот момент длился всего мгновение, но Эш вдруг подумал, что кроме потребности удовлетворить своё собственное желание, он действительно хотел стать единым целым с Ют-Лунем и только с ним.  
  
      – Да, – ответил он беззвучно, и лёг на спину, перетягивая на себя Эша, чтобы тому было удобнее.  
  
      И хотя возбуждение было почти невыносимым, Эш вводил член мучительно медленно. К его облегчению, вскоре сам Ют-Лун начал приподнимать бёдра навстречу ему, прижимаясь так, чтобы Эш оказался как можно глубже.  
  
      Теперь настала очередь Эша застонать. Обычно на этом моменте он переключался на автопилот, словно отделяясь от собственного тела, безучастно позволяя происходить всему, что нужно, пока это не закончится. Сейчас он хотел прочувствовать каждую секунду. Он гладил грудь Луня, прижимался губами к нежной коже и вдыхал окружающий, пьянящий запах. Эш уже почувствовал, как подкатывают волны оргазма, поэтому сжал член Ют-Луня и начал двигать рукой в такт своим движениям.  
  
      Вдруг, без каких-либо предупреждений, Эш оказался перевернутым на спину, а Ют-Лун сидел у него на бедрах и вжимал его в кровать, надавливая руками на плечи.  
  
      – Скажи это, – глаза Ют-Луня горели не только желанием. В них было столько отчаяния, словно в эти секунды ему предстояло решить: жить или умереть.  
  
      Понадобилось немного времени, чтобы Эш стал способен понять, что именно от него хотел Лунь. Он был так близок, что эта остановка задела его глубже, чем он сам готов был признать. Его чувства ясно отразились на лице, и Ют-Лун впился ногтями ему в плечи с такой силой, что едва не распорол кожу.  
  
      – Скажи это! – закричал он на Эша.  
  
      – Я… люблю тебя, – выдохнул Эш.  
  
      Учитывая ситуацию, он сказал бы Луню всё, что тот захотел бы, только чтобы ему уже дали возможность кончить. Но в тот момент, когда слова слетели с его губ, он даже не был уверен: а было ли это только игрой? Не было ли в них хоть сколько-нибудь правды?  
  
      Эш любил Эйджи. Эта была неоспоримая правда. Но он ничего не мог поделать с теми чувствами, которые всё же были у него к этому бедному существу перед ним, молящему о том, чтобы просто быть любимым. Это могла быть жалость или что-то совсем иное. Но Эш бы не сказал наверняка, что это.  
  
      Глаза Ют-Луня засверкали, и он приблизился, замерев нос к носу с Эшем.  
  
      – Я тоже люблю тебя, Аслан.  
  
      Прежде, чем Эш смог бы как-то отреагировать на эти слова, Ют-Лун сел прямо, а потом легко ввёл в себя его член, начав двигаться на нём вверх и вниз и постепенно увеличивая темп. Эш вторил движениям Ют-Луня, обхватив его член рукой.  
  
      Ют-Лун, продержавшись совсем недолго, кончил, забрызгивая ему грудь теплой спермой. От звуков, которые тот издавал, Эш был больше не в силах сдерживать себя. Он дошёл до грани и, прежде чем смог остановиться и захлопнуть свой рот, выкрикнул:  
  
      – Эйджи!  
  
      Эш не хотел, чтобы так произошло, но было слишком поздно. Сказанное назад не заберешь. На его лице застыл ужас, и когда он наконец осмелился взглянуть на Луня, то едва мог поверить своим глазам.  
  
      Ют-Лун улыбался.  
  
      Эта улыбка не была насмешкой, она не выражала превосходства, которое обычно появлялось на его лице. Это была настоящая искренняя улыбка, которая заставила сердце Эша трепетать от волнения.  
  
      Ют-Лун опустился на него всем телом, оставив между их лицами расстояние всего в несколько сантиметров, и погладил его щёку.  
  
      – Спасибо, – прошептал он.  
  
      Из его глаз сорвалась одна единственная слеза, прежде чем Ют-Лун сократил между ними расстояние и прижался к губам Эша в поцелуе.

**Author's Note:**

> У меня есть авторский паблик, где я делюсь мыслями, кричу, плачу, иногда просто матерюсь :D  
> А ещё там все новости. Заходите, буду рада :3  
> [Жамк сюда^^](https://vk.com/club174495745)


End file.
